youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice: Invasion
Young Justice: Invasion is the second season of Young Justice, preceded by season one, and it comprises 20 episodes.Weisman, Greg (2011-09-16). "Question #13496". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-16. It was expected to air in March 2012, during the premiere of DC Nation,Weisman, Greg (2011-03-29). "Young Justice Update". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-30.Weisman, Greg (2011-07-12). "Young Justice Update". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-25. but was later set to premiere on April 28.Harvey, James (2012-03-27). "Young Justice," "Green Lantern: The Animated Series" Episode Schedule For April 2012. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2012-03-27. The story follows the teenage superhero members of the Team, as they must deal with an alien invasion.Weisman, Greg (2011-09-16). "World's Finest Interview". Retrieved 2011-10-07. The first episode takes place on January 1, five years after the first season concluded.Weisman, Greg (2011-03-29). Young Justice Update. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-28. Unlike the previous season which featured a spate of guest directors, the season two production team hired a permanent set of three directors: Tim Divar, Doug Murphy and Mel Zwyer.Weisman, Greg (2012-11-10). Question #13631. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-28. Major plot lines * Five years have passed since season one, and with it has brought drastic changes; including alterations to the Team and League line-ups, and public perception of masked vigilantes. * The heroes have found out what occurred during the missing 16 hours during which six Leaguers were under Vandal Savage's mind control. As a result, those same Leaguers have left Earth to undergo a criminal trial on Rimbor. * Aliens have secretly invaded and have been operating on Earth for unspecified purposes. * The Light is still active and is now working with a new Partner. * Red Arrow was consumed by his ongoing search for Speedy for the last five years, until he and Cheshire found Speedy and took him back to Star City. * Aqualad is working deep undercover for Nightwing as the loyal lieutenant of his father, and Artemis's death is faked, in order to learn more about the Light and their new Partner. * Sportsmaster and Cheshire set out to get vengeance on Aqualad and Black Manta for the death of Artemis. * Lagoon Boy is captured by Aqualad, and the Team and Aquaman do their best to find him. Cast Stars * Cameron Bowen as Robin * Logan Grove as Beast Boy * Eric Lopez as Blue Beetle * Yuri Lowenthal as Lagoon Boy * Jesse McCartney as Nightwing * Danica McKellar as Miss Martian * Masasa Moyo as Bumblebee * Nolan North as Superboy, Superman * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mal Duncan, John Stewart, Martian Manhunter * Alyson Stoner as Batgirl * Mae Whitman as Wonder Girl Co-stars * Lacey Chabert as Zatanna * Tim Curry as G. Gordon Godfrey * Bruce Greenwood as Batman * Michael Trucco as Adam Strange * Michael T. Weiss as Captain Atom * Stephanie Lemelin as Catherine Cobert, Artemis * Crispin Freeman as Red Arrow, Arsenal * Jason Spisak as Kid Flash * Khary Payton as Aqualad Production crew Producers * Brandon Vietti Developer / Producer / Art Director / Writer * Greg Weisman Developer / Producer / Story Editor / Writer Directors * Tim Divar – - 1}} episodes * Doug Murphy – episodes * Mel Zwyer – episodes Writers * Peter David – 2 episodes * Nicole Dubuc – 2 episodes * Paul Giacoppo – 1.5 episode * Kevin Hopps – 5.5 episodes * Brandon Vietti – 2 episodes * Greg Weisman – 5 episodes * Jon Weisman – 2 episodes Episodes See also * Season one * Young Justice (comic) References }} External links * Buy this season in HD on iTunes * Buy this season in HD on Amazon.com Category:A to Z Category:Episodes